Camino hacia terror en crepusculo
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Que sucedería si todos los Estudiantes, Maestros y Padres de familia fueran a acampar a un bosque desconocido y que ay estén 2 personas deformadas que comen carne humana o animal e intentaran matar a todo el personal que fue al campamento. ¿Que harán los Cullen?, ellos no pueden usar sus poderes vampiricos. Bella reconocerá el lugar, y ella sera la única que sabe como detenerlos.
1. El gran día del campamento

**Bpov **

Hoy era el día en que la mayoría de Forks iba de campamento,

Maestros, Alumnos y Padres de familia estábamos preparándonos para ir ala escuela donde estarían los camiones que nos llevarían, la mayoría de Forks iría solo los policías y otras personas se quedarían había a listado lo que debía de llevar: Ropa, agua, comida, una linterna etc. Pero como no sabia a donde íbamos a acampar lleve:

2 Pistolas

1 Arco y flechas

2 Navajas y

Balas

Me preguntaran de donde saco esas armas la dulce y tierna Bella Swan, fácil iba armada por si llegábamos a acampar con los caníbales así les puse yo, por que cuando tenia 16 años íbamos unos amigos y yo a irnos de vacaciones pero había mucho trafico así que decidimos agarrar un atajo sin saber con que nos íbamos a tocar y ahí fue cuando los conocí unas personas que comían carne humana y animal con cara desfigurada y su piel de un color muy raro, habían 3 de ellos pero un amigo y yo los quemamos y murieron solo de las 6 personas que veníamos, el y yo sobrevivimos ya los estúpidos caníbales los mataron y comieron, desde ese día odiaba el clima húmedo y friolento, y siempre estaba sola ya que tenia miedo de que mataran a mis nuevos amigos, pero eso cambio desde que conocí a Edward, solo ruego que no sea ese bosque.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi amado sexi vampiro Edward, me sorprendió ver que Iván todo los Cullen Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle en el mercedes y Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo en el jeep, llegamos ala escuela y subimos a los camiones eran 8 camiones 2 para los padres de familia y los demás para alumnos y maestros, entonces salimos los Cullen y yo nos sentamos atrás.

''Me aburro, Bella hermanita ¿por que tan callada?'' me pregunto Emmett

''No es nada Emmett es que nunca e ido a acampar'' le dije nerviosa

''Amor no te pongas nerviosa todo saldrá bien'' dijo mi amado y me beso y asentí

Había mucho trafico a si que decidieron agarrar un atajo y entonces me tense y era el mismo camino que el desde hace 2 años y de repente una preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza ¿estarán vivos los caníbales?

''Bella ¿de que tienes miedo?'' me pregunto Jasper, y todos los Cullen voltearon a verme

''creerán que estoy loca si les cuento'' dije en tono serio

De repente y misteriosamente se poncharon las llantas de los camiones, se escucho un ruido de una camioneta que salió detrás de nosotros se detuvo y ay me di cuenta de que eran los caníbales y entre en pánico

''Edward tenemos que salir de aquí'' le dije aterrada a mi amado, Jasper me mandaba olas de tranquilidad pero no funcionaban

'' ¿por que amor? si solo vienen a ayudar'' dijo Edward

'' No Edward esas cosas nos mataran ya vine aquí y una ves y casi muero al intentar salir de aquí y créeme que no quiero morir esta ves'' casi lo grite demasiado histeria todo los del camión voltearon a verme y el profe. Barney me iba a decir algo cuando escuche una risa aterradora que yo misma conocí, voltee a ver y era…


	2. Empezando la pesadilla y recuerdos

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por fa perdónenme pero, no había podido actualizar por que, la compu se descompuso y tu vieron que formatearla bueno aquí les traigo con ti**

**Los personajes no son míos, si no de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **

**Bpov**

Y era no puedo creerlo estaban vivos, era el risitas el de la risa diabólica, el arquero y uno nuevo, era chaparrito como si fuera un niño, risitas rápidamente aventó su hacha, hacia mi, lo esquive fácilmente pero le dio al profesor en la cabeza, todos empezaron a gritar, el chofer abrió la puerta

¨No, nadie salga van hacer que el arquero los mate!¨.- Grite y todos se detuvieron.- ahora necesito que todos se escondan debajo de los asientos cuando les de la señal, van por los demás y corran al bosque pero cuidado que ellos tienen trampas¨

¨Y ¿por que te tenemos que hacer caso?¨.- Pregunto Jessica

¨Por que yo ya vine aquí y se lo que pueden hacer ellos¨.- le dije con frialdad, todos se pusieron hacer caso mientras los caníbales intentaban entrar, agarre mi mochila y saque mi arco y flechas, el nuevo entro con un pico le dispare en la pura frente, Salí del camión rápidamente fui atacada por risitas, y después por el arquero que no paraba de tirarme flechas, las esquive y les dispare en la cabeza

¨Ahora salgan, en cualquier momento revivirán¨.- Dije y todos salieron, Edward tenia mi mochila, me miraba preocupado y mientras en los otros camiones, las personas salían rápidamente, los caníbales empezaron a moverse, les dispare otra flecha a cada uno pero esta ves en el ojo derecho, después de una hora todos nos dirijamos a una cueva

¨Espera Seth, pisaran una trampa¨.- Le dije ya todos estábamos en la cueva y el la esquivo

¨No manches, Bella nos puedes explicar que esta pasando¨.- Dijo Jacob, yo solo suspire todos voltearon a verme

¨Guarden silencio y nunca ajan ruido que traerán a los caníbales.- Dije mientras todos se callaban.- escuchen bien hace 2 años, yo y unos amigos vinimos aquí, como había mucho trafico agarramos este atajo, misteriosamente se poncharon las llantas, fuimos a buscar ayuda, y ay empezó mi pesadilla, las cosas esas mataron a 2 de mis amigos, fue cuando supimos quienes eran solo quedábamos 4, llegamos a una cabaña donde apastaba horrendo, yo abrí el refrigerador y me di cuenta de que había carne humana y de animal, cuando íbamos a salir, esas cosas estaban llegando en su auto, rápidamente nos escondimos, yo debajo de la cama, y los otros en el sótano, entraron y se les callo a una mujer completamente muerta enfrente de donde yo estaba, después de que se la comieron se durmieron, nosotros salimos cuidadosamente cuando, norma una amiga izo ruido haciendo que esas cosas se despertaran, nosotros salimos corriendo, des pues de un rato de caminar, encontramos muchos autos, con manchas de sangre, de repente ellos llegaron nosotros nos escondimos, habíamos echo un plan Ethan, tenia que correr a una dirección y Chava, a otra ellos pescarían la carnada y Norma y yo agarraríamos el auto, junto con el quien no persiguieron y nos iríamos conduciendo por el faltante para después escapar, había funcionado pero cuando Chava iba a llegar se detuvo no sabíamos por que cuando miramos que una flecha le atravesó el corazón arranque, y el auto se estanco entre medio de unos troncos, salimos de ahí y encontramos una casa del árbol, subimos, no había nadie, pedimos ayuda por radio, grave error, los caníbales nos estaban buscando y cuando contestaron, ellos intentaron entrar, no lo consiguieron, y quemaron la casa haciendo que nosotros saltáramos a un árbol, risitas empezó a subirse al árbol, tuvimos que irnos a otros, ay risitas mato a Norma, yo furiosa lo aventé haciendo que el se callera se fueron, y nosotros nos escondimos en una cascada, ay pasamos la noche, Ethan se quedo de guardia , en la mañana caminamos hasta encontrar la carretera, estábamos a unos cuantos metros de ellas pero, ellos aparecieron y me secuestraron, me golpearon y ya no supe mas.- Edward se tenso y los Cullen gruñeron.- recordé y estaba amarrada entonces cazador me iba abrir con un cuchillo yo intentaba zafarme, cuando una patrulla atravesó una pared y salió Ethan me rescato pero cuando creíamos que estaban muertos empezaron a moverse explotamos la cabaña y no volví a venir aquí hasta hoy, pero estoy preparada no que antes estaba desarmada¨.- Dije mientras sacaba de mi mochila mis armas

¨Wow ósea que esas cosas nos mataran¨.- Dijo Ben entrando en pánico todos empezaron a gritar me nos los Cullen

¨Cállense, por favor los van a atraer¨.- Dije preocupada, pero de repente sentí en mi hombro izquierdo una punzada de dolor, voltee a ver y era una flecha

**Espero que les haiga justado **

**Reviews?**


	3. Nunca te metas con Bella Swan

**Nair esas cosas deformadas son de la película camino hacia el terror, voy a empezar actualizar un día si un día no, por que tengo 8 historias y no puedo actualizar todas en un día, bueno aquí traigo capi **

**Epov**

Bella me estaba preocupando, se estaba arriesgando demasiado, y cuando conto lo sucedido sentí como mi corazón muerto se empezaba a romper, estuvo a punto de morir y yo no estaba ahí para protegerla, todos empezaron a gritar, menos mi familia y yo, pero, me tense y voltee a ver a Bella, olía a sangre, Emmett agarro a Jasper para que no se descontrolara

"Bella hija ¿estas bien?".- Dijo Esme preocupada Bella se puso de rodillas y una flecha apareció, yo la esquive pero le dio a Alejandra (a los personajes esos se los dejo a su imaginación) en la cabeza y todos salieron de la cueva, y el papa de Tyler cayo en la trampa en la que Bella nos advirtió, poco a poco mirábamos que algunos padres de familia y alumnos, morían con las flechas

"Estoy bien, Jasper necesito que tranquilices a todos, para poder salir de aquí".- Dijo Bella mientras, Alice y yo la ayudábamos a levantarse tenia 2 flechas en su espalda y se las saco de golpe haciendo que brotara mas sangre

"Bella, no seas bruta perderás mas sangre".- Dijo Rosalie

"Las flechas tienen veneno y no hay cura a eso".- Dijo un poco débil, y agarraba su arco saliendo de la cueva, y apunto a uno de los arboles, hay me di cuenta de que estaba una de esas cosas deformadas, le disparo y las flechas cesaron, olía demasiada sangre tenia que ir a cazar esto era demasiado para nosotros y a un mas por Jasper que era el que tenia menos autocontrol, me gire a mi alrededor y quedamos impresionados, había como 16 personas muertas, La madre de Jessica camino para un árbol, pero piso una trampa y un pico colgado del árbol apareció dándole en la pura boca la atravesó, las chicas estaban llorando y gritando del miedo, sus pensamientos no eran claros, lo único que ellas querían era salir de ahí, igual que todos

**Bpov**

Ya no aguantaba el dolor, me dirigí hacia unos arbustos, grave error, rápidamente fui atacado por risitas, con dificultad lo esquive pero con su hacha me lastimo el hombro Edward rápidamente lanzaba una daga, y le dio en la cabeza a risitas, yo le quite la daga por que era mi favorita

"Gracias".- Dije

"Amor ¿estas bien?".- Me pregunto muy preocupado yo asentí, en realidad me sentía muy débil pero no quería preocuparlo

"Escúchenme ay que salir de aquí, volverán a revivir y tenemos que buscar donde dormir".- Dije mientras caminaba al otro lado del bosque, sabia que si nos dirigíamos a la cascada, unos Km mas y estaría la carretera

"Disculpa estúpida, pero ¿Quién te nombro capitana?".- Dijo sínicamente Jessica, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

"Escúchame bien Jessica, si has estado viva toda vía es gracias a mi, y se que tu no durarías ni 2 días sin que pisaras una trampa o ellos te encontrara, tienes mucha suerte que a ti no te haiga tocado, sola por que horita te estuvieras mirando en los pantalones, a si que te callas o te callo, eres una sínica que nada mas le gusta hablar mal de cualquiera en sus espaldas, ¿Por qué no me dices a mi? lo que siempre dices e que acaso Tienes miedo de que te humillen".- Le dije explotando de la furia mirándola fijamente, frente a frente, mire la humillación que tenia, todos estaban en shock

"Te callas ahora mismo perra".- Dijo mientras me pegaba una cachetada, mire que Alice y Rosalie querían pegarle se acercaron, pero no esto no se iba a quedar así

"A mi nadie me pega y menos una zorra como tu".- Dije mientras le pegaba una cacheta, con mi brazo herido, que izo que callera al suelo, ella chillo de dolor

"No seas llorona, que no te e pegado tan fuerte y de pilón tengo el brazo lastimado.- Dije pero después la agarre de las greñas, haciendo que chillara mas fuerte-. Lamentaras muy caro por a verte metido conmigo, tu no sabes como soy con mis enemigos".- Le dije sombríamente y ella me miraba con miedo

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	4. Ethan

**Aquí traigo conti espero que les guste y descuiden el veneno no la convertirá, pero la puede matar**

**Bpov**

Me dirigía a la cascada y mire como los demás me seguían pero me di cuenta de que había una trampa y me detuve, recordé que aquí estaba la trampa de picos de madera, atrapaba a mas de 5 personas

"Bella, ¿Por que te detienes?".- Pregunto Leah, yo no dije nada y agarre una piedra del suelo y la avente hacia delante, rápidamente apareció la trampa y rompió la piedra, ok esto si que me sorprendía, no habían estado tan filosas, entonces me percate de que había otra trampa, ice el mismo procedimiento, pero cayeron 2 trampas, teníamos que pasar sobre ellas, seguí y con cuidado no pise el suelo ya que activaría, otra trampa estábamos rodeados y cada ves me sentía peor, la pequeña cantidad de veneno me estaba matando

"Hagan lo que hagan, mientras crucen esta trampa, no pisen el suelo, ya que activaran otra trampa".- Dije mientras terminaba de cruzar, ellos empezaron a cruzar, ya que terminaban los últimos escuche un ruido por los arbustos, agarre mi flecha y apunte, me acerque y era Ethan, pero estaba herido, traía un machete

"¿Ethan?".- Dije dudosa

"Wow tu también estas en este apestoso bosque, y veo que tienes compañía, con razón mire a los camiones y vine a buscar sobrevivientes".- Dijo mientras miraba a los demás

"¿Qué hacías por aquí?".- Pregunte mientras le ponía un torniquete en el brazo, ya que estaba sangrando mucho

"Unos estúpidos amigos y yo vinimos, yo pensé que íbamos a otra parte, pero teníamos que venir a este, maldito infierno, los estúpidos cayeron en las trampas fácilmente por que, no me creyeron".- Dijo mientras se levantaba

"¿Por quien fuiste atacado?".- Pregunte mientras seguía y los demás también

"Por Risitas".- Dijo mientras me seguía junto a los demás

"¿Por qué les pusieron esos nombres?".- Pregunto Jasper

"Por sus comportamientos, por cierto hay uno nuevo".- Le informe, el puso cara de horror

"No manchen, ahora son 4".- Dijo Ethan

"No, creo que Cazador murió, por que no lo e visto".- Dije

"Chido matamos, a uno".- Dijo sonriendo y llegamos a la cascada

"Tenemos, que subir y meternos a dentro, no abra fogata para no llamarlos".- Dije y empezaron a subir yo me quede a lo ultimo para estar alerta

"Bella, sabes en ¿Dónde podemos cazar?".- Pregunto Carlisle

"No hay animales en este bosque".- Dije, sabia que era muy difícil, para ellos esto, pero me acorde de 3 osos pardos que la otra ves vi

"Ahora que recuerdo, si es que tienen suerte, hay 3 osos pardos".- Dije y después subía yo, ya habían subido todos menos los Cullen y yo, sentí un fuerte mareo, y me resbale, Edward rápidamente, me cogió, para que no me callera

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?".- Me pregunto Edward, yo asentí, llegamos y cuando todos se durmieron los Cullen fueron de caza, me quede de guardia mientras ellos se iban.

**Epov **

Íbamos de caza, yo rogaba, por que estuvieran esos osos, habíamos quedado que los compartiríamos, Carlisle, Emmett y yo uno, las chicas el otro y uno entero para Jasper, ya que tenia los ojos negros de la sed, milagrosamente habían 7 osos, Era una madre y sus crías de 1 año, rápidamente acabamos con ellas, con cuidado de no mancharnos la ropa de sangre, volvimos y me empecé, a preocuparme por Bella, algo pasaba con ella y no me lo quería decir, mañana le preguntaría, sin duda después de esto no dejare, que siga haciendo locuras, hoy había sido un día, muy dura para todos, entre y encontré a Bella sentada en una roca

"Bella, duerme nosotros aremos guardia".- Dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella, ella puso su cabeza en mis piernas y rápidamente se durmió

**Espero que les haiga gustado, necesito su opinión si quieren saber la historia de los caníbales, y sus nombres verdaderos para agregarlos al próximo cap. Entre mas rápido decidan, mas rápido subo el capi**

**Reviews?**


	5. La historia de los caníbales

**Aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Me encontraba en una habitación de loqueros y mire que en una celda estaban los caníbales, los reconocí, por que arquero, no tiene un ojo, risitas no tiene dos dedos, pero al otro lo reconocí como el cazador, se me hizo muy raro verlo con una mascara, mire que llego un doctor y una doctora, la doctora se acerco a una celda y un enfermo mental, le arranca un pedazo de pelo, el doctor no se da cuenta de esto y se acerca a la celda de los caníbales, medí cuenta de que no me podían ver.

"Estos, son los hermanos Hilliker.-Dijo el doctor e hizo una breve pausa.- los llamamos así, por que la Sra. Hilliker los encontró junto a los restos, en parte consumidos, de los que habrían sido sus padres, los malditos son muy listos, sin duda son los pacientes mas peligrosos"

"Son apenas unos niños.- Dijo la doctora mientras volteaba a ver al doctor.- ¿Los más peligrosos?"

"Si, créame.- Dijo el doctor.- el más joven, el que se esta chipando el muñón…"

"¿Si?"

"Se arranco los otros dos dedos, no los encontramos; parece que se los comió. El niño del medio se saco el ojo con un tenedor, se lo comió en frente de la enfermera.".- Explico el doctor

"¿Y el niño más grande, el de la mascara?".- Pregunto la doctora

"Sus dientes son anormales, se los afilaba en el muro de piedra. Le pusimos esa mascara, después de que mordió a varios enfermeros".- dijo el doctor

"¿Se los afilaba? ¿Cómo soportaba el dolor?".- Pregunto la doctora

"Eso es lo fascinante acerca de esos niños.- Dijo volteando a ver a la doctora sonriendo.- no sienten el dolor. Tienen analgesia congénita avanzada"

"Es muy poco común".- Dijo la doctora

"Si, pero es más frecuente en las sociedades homogéneas".- Dijo el doctor

"Como las comunidades endogámicas, de Virginia Occidental".- Dijo la doctora entendiendo

"Exactamente".- Dijo el doctor

"¿Saben hablar?".- Pregunto la Doctora

"Por medios de gruñidos y gestos; tienen su propio leguaje.- Explico el doctor.- nunca les de la espalda, o a su celda. No se ofenda, pero su terapia no le sirve, ni la música, ni ninguna…"

"Quiero trabajar con ellos, Dr. Ryan".- Interrumpió la doctora

"Quizá dentro de un tiempo, por ahora, optemos por la seguridad.- Dijo el doctor sonriéndole.- Venga le enseñare el resto del hospital".- Dijo el doctor mientras se iba, la doctora lo siguió

Se fueron y los caníbales se pusieron en las rejas, el enfermo mental que le había arrancado un pedazo de pelo a la doctora, tenía un broche, e intento forzar la cerradura, pero dientes de sierra, le gruño y el enfermo se lo paso, ellos forzaron la cerradura salieron y sacaron a los demás, de repente ya no estaba en la habitación de loqueros, si no en un bosque nevado y a cada rato desaparecía del paisaje y aparecía en otro, miraba como mataba los caníbales a las personas, hasta que me di cuenta de que ninguno sobrevivió y se fueron en su grúa, esas personas habían sido las primeras victimas, después mire las muertes de mis amigos y mire al padre de los caníbales el era humano, y dijo que sus hijos nacieron así gracias a unos químicos de una pastelería abandonada, su mujer murió al tener a los niños y mire que habían mas caníbales eran seis, arquero, risitas y la otra parecía una familia, los padres y dos hijos del sexo opuesto, la familia muere, gracias a una emo y un chico que se llama Jake, y después me encuentro en una cabaña y miro que risitas tiene en sus brazos a una bebe deformada, hay supe que ellos eran tan humanos como nosotros, pero mas fuertes y listos, nos equivocamos de sus nombres ya que, el doctor le había puesto los nombres de: Tuerto (arquero), Tres dedos (risitas), Dientes de sierra (cazador), y supe como eran sus historias, pero de repente ya no estaba en la cabaña, si no en un espejo, me mire y vi que era un caníbal

*Fin del sueño de Bella*

"Bella, Bella amor despierta".- Me dijo Edward

"ahhh".- Grite mientras abría los ojos, mire que todos se despertaron con mi grito

"Pude ver su historia, su nombre, a sus padres, puede ver a sus victimas incluyendo a mis amigos".- Dije mientras se me salían, lagrimas traicioneras

"Bella, pero que dices".- Me dijo Ethan mientras me tocaba la frente

"Tienes fiebre".- Dijo preocupado

"Al diablo con eso, el nuevo, o mejor dicho la nueva es la hija de tres dedos".- Dije mientras le quitaba la mano de mi frente

"¿Quién es tres dedos?".- Pregunto Edward

"Los caníbales, ellos ya tenían nombre, están deformados por unos químicos de una pastelería abandonada, ellos estaban en un loquero y salieron de allí, cazador en verdad se llama dientes de sierra, risitas se llama tres dedos y arquero se llama tuerto, después de la muerte de nuestros amigos, ya habían 4 caníbales más pero unas personas las mataron en la pastelería, su madre murió al tenerlos ya que ellos ya estaban infectados, su padre era tan humano como nosotros, pero murió gracias a un soldado o que se yo, a ellos no les hace el dolor, por eso reviven".- Dije recordando todo lo de mi sueño, pero o era yo, o me sentía peor que ayer

"Bella, ¿Cómo sabes eso?".- Pregunto Esme

"En mi sueño".- Dije

"Pero si todo es un sueño, a la mejor es mentira".- Dijo Mike

"Entonces ¿Tienes otra forma de explicar sobre quienes son ello?".- Le dije enojada, el negó con la cabeza

"Bella, tiene razón esa puede ser la razón de cómo se hicieron esas cosas".- Dijo Carlisle yo sonreí maliciosamente y mire como a todos les daba escalofríos

"Ya se como matarlos".- Dije mientras, sentía un aura maligna me rodeaba, pero escuche las risas de tres dedos, yo me encargaría de que ellos ya no mataran más, o me dejo de llamar Bella Marie Swan

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	6. Secuestrada

**Al fin regreso, mis lectores chulos y hermosos les envió un besote, aquí les traigo conti**

**Bpov**

"Nadie salga".- Dije al no escuchar ningún ruido de parte de esas cosas, Alice estaba apunto de salir, grave error un caníbal la agarro y la aventó afuera, haciendo que los dos cayeran

"Alice".- Exclame preocupada,

Salí a su ayuda, saltando de la cascada y abajo del agua pude distinguir a ese pequeño demonio, yo se que Alice podría llevar horas en el agua pues no necesitaba aire, pero los demás sospecharían, de mi pantalón saque una navaja y agarre a ese caníbal, el intento morderme, pero yo rápidamente le hice una cortada en el cuello, el cada ves intentaba zafarse pero mientras más se movía más se hacia daño, sentí que necesitaba aire así que con un giro que hice con la navaja le corte la cabeza, solté su cuerpo y este se hundía en dos piezas, empecé a ver borroso por falta de aire y salí del agua, junto con Alice, salimos del agua, vi que el tuerto se acercaba hacia nosotras, y le lance mi navaja en el puro cuello

"Bella, cuidado".- Me dijo Alice,

Intente voltear pero sentí que algo me agarraba, escuche su risa en mi oído, y abrí los ojos del miedo, tuerto se levanto y le empezó a lanzar flechas a Alice, ella rápidamente se escondió en unos arbustos, yo intentaba zafarme de tres dedos, pero no podía, cada ves me alejaba más de la cueva, mientras tuerto le lanzaba flechas a los demás, para que no me vinieran a ayudar, ahora estaba desarmada, tres dedos me metió en la camioneta y me golpeo, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

**Tercera persona**

Tres dedos se llevaba a una Bella inconsciente, mientras que el tuerto distraía a los Cullen y a Ethan, que desesperados intentaban rescatar a Bella

*En la cabaña*

Tres dedos, acostó a Bella en la mesa, amarrándola con un alambre de púas, haciendo que brotara sangre en el trayecto, rato después llego el tuerto con el cuerpo de uno de ellos, haciendo que tres dedos llorara por su hija ya muerta, el sabia que en cualquier momento se extinguirían, pero sabia muy bien que su cena era una muy bonita mujer que estaba infectada por el veneno de las flechas y ese momento no lo desaprovecharía, el podría hacerla parte de ellos, con tan solo unos ingredientes más , haría todo lo posible para que su especie siga existiendo, pero solo esperaría hasta que ella despertara.

**Lamento que el cap. este muy cortó pero es que, se me había ido la inspiración, pero prometo recompensarles, con el otro cap. sea más largo, esta historia va a llegar a su fin.**

**Reviews? **


	7. Plan

******Bueno aquí traigo conti. Lo siento por no haber actualizado pero estos últimos días e estado viviendo con mi padre y e tenido muchos exámenes, mañana entregan calificaciones y rueguen por que saque de nueve para** **arriba o quedare castigada, si quieren matarme, mátenme.**

**Epov**

No, no, no, no!- esto no puede estar pasando, esto es mi culpa, quería ir a rescatarla, me siento frustrado al no poder hacer nada y si ella…

No ella no puede morir, no puede, tengo que ir por ella sin levantar sospechas; para mi desgracia Emmett me estaba sujetando, mientras intentaba zafarme, veía como se llevaban a mi amada, a mi vida, la única razón de mi existencia y no podía hacer nada, me siento impotente.

"BELLA!.- Grite desesperado e intente zafarme de nuevo pero fue inútil.- déjame ir pedazo de idiota, BELLA!"

"Edward, hijo por favor cálmate".- Me dijo Esme sollozando

"Iremos por ella".- Me dijo Carlisle tocándome el hombro, intentado calmarme

"Hm, por favor a ella quien la necesita, esta es nuestra oportunidad de escapar y…".- Dijo la muy perra de Jessica pero no pudo terminar ya que fue callada por una tremenda cachetada de Angela que la mando al suelo.

"Que hipócrita eres Jessica, Bella ha estado protegiéndonos de esas cosas y tu solo has estado replicando y replicando de ella, eres, eres, eres, eres una estúpida".- Dijo Angela enojada.

Todos estábamos mirando aquella escena en shock, nadie podía creer que Angela actuara así, era obvio que había perdido la paciencia.

**Alicepov**

Ok, Angela si que me tenia sorprendida pero Jessica se lo tenia muy merecido, cambiando de tema ya se como rescatar a Bella tengo ganas de saltar, pero mi hermano sospecharía, bloquee mi mente, Ángela y Emmett me ayudarían en el plan, pero no sabia si iba a funcionar pues lo peor de todo es que no puedo tener mis visiones y me siento una ciega, aproveche el momento en que todos estaban en shock y sigilosamente agarre a Angela y a Emmett afuera, lejos donde mi familia no pudiera escuchar.

"Oye Alice ¿Por qué estamos afuera?".- Pregunto Angela ya calmada

"Tengo un plan para rescatar a Bella y…"

"Haberlo dicho antes".- Dijo Emmett interrumpiéndome

"Emmett, no in-te-rrum-pas, bueno este es el plan…".- Empecé a explicarle, sabia que teníamos que actuar rápido, no se por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

**Bpov**

Esto era una pesadilla, había pedazos personas por todas partes, había sangre por todos lados, quería vomitar, ojos, piernas brazos e incluso corazones, por dios no aguantaría estar aquí y el pilón estaba amarrada con un alambre de púas y si que dolía, más el veneno, solo esto me pasa a mi. Estaba sola en la cabaña del terror o mejor dicho la cabaña asquerosa; de repente entro tres dedos y traía un pedazo de brazo, se acerco a mí y acerco el brazo a mi boca, espera acaso quería que yo comiera ¿eso?, voltee mi cara y el brazo roso mi mejilla manchándome de sangre, me gruño y con sus manos deformadas me hizo voltear, y volvió a acercarme al brazo, cerré mi boca, pero el con sus sucios dedos hizo que la abriera, nunca había sentido tanto asco en mi vida, vomite al instante manchándolo, me pego una cachetada y por dios juro que casi me rompe la cara, escuche unos pasos y vi al tuerto que traía algunas cosas las puso a hervir, de repente tres dedos trataba de quitarme la ropa, ok ahora si que estoy asustada, solo una cosa me faltaba por hacer.

"AUXILIO, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN, AYÚDENME!".- Grite, pero sabia que era en vano; por favor estaba en una cabaña en no se que parte del bosque era obvio que nadie me escucharía pero tenia la esperanza de que alguien me encontrara o por lo menos Edward y no perdería la esperanza yo sabia que el o algún miembro de la familia Cullen vendría a rescatarme, pero ojala que no se demoren mucho, seguí gritando, pero me taparon la boca con una mano, juro que no volveré a comer o a besar a alguien y eso incluye a Edward.

**Epov**

Angela, Alice y Emmett no estaban, los estábamos buscando mientras Ethan y los adultos buscaban la manera de salvar a Bella, algunos solo querían rescatarla solo por que ella era la única que sabía como salir de aquí y los otros por que en verdad la querían.

"AUXILIO, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN, AYÚDENME!".- Escuche desde lejos que alguien gritaba, me tense al parecer ese grito era de Bella

_¿Lo escuchaste?- _Me pregunto Jasper mentalmente, asentí

Debíamos movernos rápido por que si algo le pasara no me lo perdonare nunca.

**Alicepov**

"AUXILIO, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN, AYÚDENME!".- Escuche desde lejos que alguien gritaba al parecer era Bella.

"Mi hermanita si que tiene voz".- Dijo Emmett bromeando, bufe enojada, que nunca podría madurar! No al parecer no

"¿Hermanita?".- Pregunto Angela, Emmett metió la pata

"Es que así le decía a Bells".- Dijo Emmett fingiendo estar triste, Angela lo miro como arrepentida por haber preguntado.

"Hay que darnos prisa".- Dije mientras corría a paso humano, solo espero que no le pase nada malo.

**Espero que les haiga gustado, este cap. esta editado **

**Reviews?**


	8. Importante Lean es para el siguiente cap

**Discúlpenme por no actualizar por todo este tiempo por que estaba deprimida y sin Internet por dos meses no saben lo que se siente casi muero sin facebook y sin anime T.T, aparte de que no me puedo decidir como será el capitulo siguiente que puede que sea el último y pensé mejor que mis lectores decidan el que tenga más votos gana:**

**a) Que el veneno sea fatal para Bella y se convierta en vampira.**

**b) Que Bella muera a causa del veneno.**

**c) Que el veneno sea fatal para Bella y se convierta en vampira pero que los caníbales sigan vivos (N/A: Aquí abría secuela).**

**d) Que todos mueran. (N/A: Que mala soy XD).**

**e) Que tres dedos abuse de Bella y quede embarazada… no mentira no hay opción e.**

**Esas serian las opciones entre más rápido decidan más rápido actualizo. **

**NBellaCullen: Los Cullen no pueden usar sus poderes vampíricos por que hay humanos presente recuerda no viajaron solos, Alice no puede ver sus movimientos por que los caníbales no deciden si no que todo lo hacen por instinto y Edward no puede leer sus pensamientos ya que las mentes de ellos están podridas.**


	9. ¿Fin?

Los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos sino de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando no a mí – Pensé tenía la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir, no tenía escapatoria, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que ese monstruo no me tocara pero era inútil era más fuerte que yo, de repente sentí que me quitaban el alambre de púas sin piedad tres dedos me estaba desamarrando sin darle tiempo de que terminara le pegue una patada haciendo de que este callera rápidamente me levante y vi que aun lado de mi había un hacha, la agarre y salí de la cabaña corriendo, sin darle oportunidad a los dos caníbales que me agarraran corría con todas mis fuerzas por el bosque sin saber por dónde iba, lo único que me importaba era salir de ese maldito bosque tropecé con una rama y caí bruscamente clavándome el hacha en la pierna activando una trampa, vi como varias flechas venían hacia mi ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para esquivarlas una lagrima, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando mi muerte pensando en cómo les falle a los demás y lo peor es que no pude decirle a Edward cuanto lo amaba…

-Vamos ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer – Dice Carlisle mientras los demás asienten el plan era fácil simplemente fácil. Solo que irían puros hombres las mujeres se quedarían escondidas en la cueva no querían ser un estorbo, Edward estaba ansioso no podría aguantar más, sentía una angustia terrible en su pecho lo único que deseaba era tener a Bella sana y salva en sus brazos.

-Edward hora de irnos – Dice Jasper tocándole el hombro, se dio cuenta de que ya los demás estaban abajo ¿Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos?, a paso humano siguió a los demás solo esperaba que no llegara demasiado tarde.

-Ya se fueron – Dijo Alice cerca de la cabaña, los caníbales por una extraña razón se habían ido y eso le daba algo de tiempo para buscarla aunque no tendría mucho tiempo ellos en cualquier momento podrían llegar, la mejor idea era buscar a Bella por separado así ganarían más terreno lo malo de la idea era caer en una trampa – Hay que separarnos – Dice mientras Angela y Emmett asienten y van a diferentes direcciones al perder de vista a Angela, Alice a velocidad vampírica decide inspeccionar la cabaña el horrible olor podrido y la deliciosa sangre fresca estaban impregnadas en toda la cabaña haciendo más difícil su autocontrol, ya adentro huele un olor irresistiblemente delicioso y familiar, demasiado familiar para ella…

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados esperaba el golpe, el dolor, mi muerte por esas flechas pero estas nunca llegaron, abrí mis ojos y contuve el grito que quería salir de mi garganta veía horrorizada a aquella escena, mi vista se turnó borrosa por las lágrimas que luchaban por fluir, ¿Porque? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

-¡ANGELA! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas desgarrándome la garganta llorando como nunca, abrazando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su pobre amiga, la había salvado y eso le costó la vida – No… no… por favor Angela… no me hagas esto… por favor – Dije entre sollozos, escuche que alguien se acercaba ya no me importaba si era tres dedos o el tuerto había perdido a una gran amiga y todo fue por mi culpa.

-¿Bella? – esa voz…

-¿Crees que esto funcione Ethan? – Pregunta Edward caminando con sigilo para no pisar una trampa ya estaban muy cerca de la cabaña.

-De que va a funcionar va a funcionar esas cosas pueden ser muy estúpidas cuando se confían, créeme que si atacamos todos al mismo tiempo tendremos la pelea ganada – Dice Ethan sonriendo con diversión, una risa hizo eco por todo el bosque, risa que ellos reconocieron y Ethan borro su sonrisa.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – Dice la mamá de Angela muy angustiada.

-Todo va a salir bien – Dijo Esme intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba tan angustiada, Alice y Emmett no habían aparecido aunque ellos supieran cuidarse ella no podía evitar angustiarse pero Bella le preocupaba más ella era la hija que nunca tuvo, a la que tenía que cuidar y proteger.

-Alice… Emmett… Angela… ella… ella…

-Oh Bella – Dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba, Bella soltó el cuerpo de Angela y correspondió el abrazo llorando amargadamente poco a poco los sollozos iban cesando, entonces Alice se tensó Bella estaba bañada de su sangre - ¿Estas bien? Y no mientas porque estas sangrando – Dijo Alice desasiendo el abrazo.

-Tres dedos me amarro en una mesa con un alambre de púas, intento que yo comiera un brazo y después intento violarme – Dijo Bella con la voz rota, llena de tristeza y algo de odio, odio que apenas estaba conociendo su corazón; no le importaba el dolor que tenía en su pierna a causa de la gran herida que tenía en ella, solo deseaba venganza, agarro su hacha y se levantó con algo de dificultad pero su odio por esas repugnantes cosas era tan grande que como si nada ella empezó a caminar, por instinto sabía que se encontraría con ellos y les haría pagar cada muerte, cada dolor, cada sangre derramada por esas bestias.

-¿Bells? – Llamo Emmett a su pequeña hermana pero esta no contestaba solo caminaba con el hacha, su mirada llena de odio era lo que más le preocupaba, con algo de delicadeza cargo el cuerpo de Angela ella merecía un entierro digno.

-Bella estas mal herida ¿Adónde vas? – Pregunto Alice enojada y preocupada a la vez.

-A ponerle fin a todo esto – Dijo fríamente caminando hasta perderse de su vista, Alice y Emmett se miraron y empezaron a seguirla.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cabaña y vieron que hay había una pelea a un que los caníbales eran dos, los de Forks caían uno a uno a causa de las trampas que habían puesto esas monstruosidades, los Cullen esquivaban ágilmente las trampas mientras los caníbales les lanzaban cualquier objeto que hería mortalmente, Bella se dirigió lentamente a los caníbales con cuidado a no ser vista, ya cerca de ellos levanto su hacha y corto el brazo derecho del tuerto este grito de dolor pero fue callado al ser cortado la cabeza con la misma hacha, tres dedos al verse en desventaja corrió pero activo una trampa haciendo que un tronco lo estampara a unas rocas y estas cayeran arriba de él, matándolo al instante.

-No me jodan, yo quería algo de diversión – Dijo Emmett algo molesto al ver que Bella mato a los caníbales en menos de 10 minutos, Edward al verla en aquel estado corrió a ella y la abrazo protectoramente temiendo a perderla.

-Bella mi amor ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Edward muy preocupado, Bella no le había correspondido el abrazo y estaba bañada de su sangre llena de cortadas y pero la herida que más le preocupaba era la que tenía en la pierna que era la más grave.

-No siento nada – Dijo sin emoción alguna en su rostro y era verdad había muerto mucha gente por culpa de ella y a causa de esto su corazón se había llenado de odio, odio a sí misma, se odiaba al ser débil y al no poder salvar a su amiga si ella no se hubiera quedado hay tirada esperando su estúpida muerte Angela no hubiera muerto y tal vez estuviera con ellos, horita la muerte para ella sería algo magnifico, pero no eso no era lo que Angela quería tenía que dejar de ser débil, que hay de Edward ella amaba a Edward no podía tirar su vida al retrete, pudo superar la muerte de sus amigos tenía que superar esta, por instinto correspondió el abrazo de Edward, ya todo había acabado ahora ya podrían ir a casa pero toda vía había algo por hacer.

-Oh por dios Angela – Dijo Ben corriendo a Emmett quien ya la había dejado en el suelo, rápidamente la abrazo – Angela despierta, Angela, Angela – Ben al no recibir respuesta alguna de ella empezó a preocuparse estaba pálida, Fría, herida llena de sangre, pero parecía dormida.

-Está muerta Ben, está muerta – Dijo Bella ahogando un sollozo, Edward la abrazaba con más fuerza intentando consolarla.

-No, no, no, ¡NO! – Grito Ben llorando y abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Angela, todos lo miraban con tristeza – ella está dormida… solo necesita dormir – Dijo entre sollozos acunándola como si fuera un bebe…

Ben cargaba a Angela, mientras los demás seguían caminando algo felices pero ocultándolo por Ben, Alice era la única que no lo ocultaba daba brinquitos de alegría y como no, si ya podía ver visiones de nuevo, Jasper hacia todo lo posible por calmarla pero no podía aparte él también estaba feliz fue una tortura estar sin ella.

-Oye Ethan – Llamo Bella al mencionado, tenía varias heridas pero no tan graves como las de ella, no sabía todavía ¿Cómo era que se mantenía de pie? se sentía terriblemente mal, la pérdida de sangre y el veneno la estaban matando.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Cuánto falta por llegar?

-Unos 5 minutos para llegar a la cascada y 20 para llegar a la carretera – Respondió con algo de dolor las heridas le ardían pero tenía que aguantarse hasta llegar a Forks aparte vio como Bella estaba peor.

Edward miraba con preocupación a Bella, estaba más pálida de lo normal y se culpaba así mismo por no haberla protegido, Esme se había asomado para ver si habían llegado todos al ver a sus hijos bien corrió a Carlisle a abrazarlo, cada quien iba a abrazar a sus familias, Bella se acercó a la mamá de Angela.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? – Pregunta preocupada la mamá de Angela a Bella.

-Señora… yo…

-¿Dónde está mi hija? – Vuelve a preguntar - ¿Dónde está mi hija? – Pregunta por tercera vez histérica al no tener respuesta de la chica, la agarra de los hombros y empieza a zangolotearla con fuerza - ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

-Ella murió – Dijo Bella sin ninguna emoción era demasiado doloroso para ella, sintió que su cara se volteaba y su mejilla le empezó a arder la mamá de Angela le había pegado una cachetada, sentía tanta rabia por la muerte de su hija que empezó a pegarle a Bella echándole la culpa a ella, primero su marido y ahora Angela se desquitaba con cada golpe y Bella no hacía nada para impedirlo hasta que Edward la alejo de Bella y Jasper le mandaba oleadas de tranquilidad pero no servía hasta que tuvo que recargarlas haciendo que la señora Weber se durmiera, lo último que Bella vio fue la mirada penetrante de Edward para después sumirse en la oscuridad…

4 días después…

Forks estaba de luto y angustiado, no por las muertes de los que murieron en el viaje sino por una persona especial e importante, la persona que los salvo de tal atrocidad estaba al borde de la muerte en la mansión Cullen.

-Edward ¿podrías calmarte? Todos estamos preocupados por ella – Dice Alice al borde de la locura.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Se supone que ya debió de haber despertado – Exclamo Edward intentando no romper todo a su paso.

No sentía dolor alguno lo último que sentí fue que me mordían el cuello y en segundos el cuerpo me quemaba a causa de la ponzoña que Edward o Carlisle habían dejado pero no duro mucho tiempo así como vino se fue, la oscuridad reinaba no tenía suficientes fuerzas para poder abrir los ojos con sus últimas fuerzas abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el bosque, estaba en la mansión Cullen pero se sentía extraña, le ardía la garganta tenia sed de sangre pero su corazón latía ella no podía ser una vampira, se levantó con agilidad ¿No se suponía que se sentiría cansada? Escuchaba los latidos de las aves, de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura sin querer sonrió y volteo a verlo, se veía tan hermoso por impulso beso esos labios que tanto deseaba y había extrañado, Edward le correspondió el beso la había extrañado tanto.

-Te extrañe – Dice Bella entre besos.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías – Dice Edward abrazándola protectoramente – Te ves hermosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-4 días, después de que te desmayaste fuimos corriendo a la carretera, Alice agarro señal de su celular y pidió ayuda cuando llegamos a Forks quisieron llevarte a un hospital pero Carlisle los convenció en traerte aquí habías perdido mucha sangre y ese veneno te estaba matando y yo… yo inyecte la ponzoña en ti pero no te movías pensé que… pensé que te había perdido – Dijo Edward con la voz rota, estaba llorando sin lágrimas me sentía culpable por haberle hecho sufrir hasta que sentí de nuevo el ardor en la garganta pero le hice caso omiso.

-Te amo – Le dije con ternura y lo besaba.

-Yo también te amo – Me dijo mientras besaba la frente y entonces supe que ni la muerte puede con nuestro amor porque yo lo amaba tanto como el a mí, el terror ya había pasado la pesadilla de hace unos días no volvería a ocurrir y al fin serian felices…

En un bosque lejano de Forks, algo salía de unas enormes rocas, una risa aterradora sonó e hizo eco por todo el bosque.

FIN

Lo prometido es deuda, la opción c gano así que si habrá secuela en fin no sé cuándo pondré el primer capítulo de la secuela pero de que la subo, la subo, agradezco todos sus comentarios y si tengo errores de ortografía díganmelo para editarlo… cambiando de tema ¿Les gusto o no les gusto?

Espero que les haiga gustado

¿Reviews?


End file.
